The covenant
by Merodeadora-Lupin
Summary: Nadie sabe realmente cómo surgió El Poder. Ni siquiera el Libro de la Condenación registró su inicio. Pero los que lo dominaron siempre han sido cazados. A mediados del siglo XVII, muchos escaparon de la brutal caza de brujas en Inglaterra y de Francie al venir a Gran uncio de 300 años, los ha mantenido a salvo. Hasta ahora. Malo!Dumbledore HP/LV


_Nadie sabe realmente cómo surgió El Poder. Ni siquiera el Libro de la Condenación registró su inicio. Pero los que lo dominaron siempre han sido cazados._

 _A mediados del siglo XVII, muchos escaparon de la brutal caza de brujas en Inglaterra y de Frnace al venir a América._

 _Cuando la brutal persecución de aquellos con The Power se extendió por todo Massachusetts, las familias de Ipswich formaron un Pacto de silencio._

 _Anuncio de 300 años, los ha mantenido a salvo. Hasta ahora._

 _Ahora, el Aquelarre esta harto de estar an las sombras y estan dispuestos a ganar una guerra contra el unico culpable del sufrimiento de su líder._

* * *

¿Sabías que la Magía dio a luz a 5 hijos?

Nunca se supo quién fue el padre, si era del lado de la luz o de la oscuridad, pero sus hijos nacieron fuertes, hermosos y sabios. Y los cinco estaban dotados del Poder que la Magía les había dado personalmente, y eran más poderosos de lo que nunca fue ella. Eran casi como ángeles del cielo, aunque por donde iban, eran mirados con temor y con odio por los campeones de Hecate, los magos, por la marca que los distinguía, el Poder.

Sucedió que uno de estos hijos era más ambicioso que los demás, y Hecate se dio cuenta con espanto de que este hijo miraba mal a sus hermanos por tener que compartir con ellos el don del Poder. Temió que aquel hijo dañara a sus hermanos para quedarse con su Poder. Sin embargo, el propio Libro no admite esta leyenda como verdadera, siendo como es que el Poder es patriarcal y se transmite, de generación en generación, únicamente a través de los cuatro primogénitos varones y una mujer. Por eso, cuando se cuenta a los Herederos, apenas se hace como curiosidad, como un simple cuento para niños.

En cualquier caso, la leyenda parece encontrarse con la Historia, cuando, años después del descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo, cinco familias, todas poseedoras del Poder, coincidieron en America, en Salem y decidieron emigrar para escapar de las cruentas persecuciones de brujas practicadas en el continente. Gran Bretaña fue el lugar de destino elegido, cuando uno de ellos, John Putnam, consideró que era una tierra de oportunidades. Putnam, Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms; éstos eran los nombres de las Cinco Familias que desembarcaron en la costa de Gran Bretaña en 1666. Decidieron fundar una colonia a la que llamaron Ipswich, como la ciudad inglesa. Gracias al trabajo duro y, en parte, a sus poderes, la colonia se levantó y progresó rápidamente.

Sus fundadores trabajaban duro, pero el uso, más o menos discreto, del Poder, era una ayuda extra nada despreciable. Una vez, las cosechas estuvieron a punto de arruinarse debido a una pertinaz sequía, pero las Cinco Familias recurrieron a su Poder para convocar nubes de lluvia y salvaron la temporada. Aquél fue un año de fiesta para todo el poblado. Las Cinco Familias Herederas del Poder crecieron y se enriquecieron, y pronto fueron respetadas y consideradas por todo el condado. La fama de la llamada "colonia de los milagros" se difundió por toda Nueva Inglaterra, y decenas de familias de otras partes de Norteamérica e incluso del viejo Continente, respondieron al canto de sirena de la prosperidad de Ipswich y se trasladaron allí, enriqueciendo aún más el lugar.

Las cosas parecían ir sobre ruedas.

Pero no todo podía ser siempre felicidad y dicha. Los ecos de persecuciones y cazas de brujas procedentes del continente no tardaron en alcanzar también el Nuevo Mundo, propagándose por todo Reino Unido. Las acusaciones de brujería se hacían sin fundamento, sólo basadas en ignorancia, supersticiones o en muchos casos en envidias; y se hizo patente que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien volviera sus ojos sobre ellos y se preguntara el motivo de su repentina y ostensible fortuna. Las Cinco Familias, los Cinco Linajes del Poder, recordaron estremeciéndose las épocas de terror en el Continente y decidieron tomar medidas. Así, tras mucho deliberar, forjaron una Alianza secreta de Herederos del Poder, que sellaron con un Pacto de Silencio constituido por unas férreas reglas que estaban destinadas a evitar que los cazadores y perseguidores de brujas descubrieran su existencia, y que todo el horror de las persecuciones en el Continente se abatiera sobre ellos tal como se había abatido sobre muchos antes que ellos.

Preferian que sus contrapartes, los magos, fueran cazados antes que ellos.

La Alianza se erigió para velar y escudar al Poder y a sus Linajes Herederos. Paradójicamente, su símbolo, la Estrella de la Alianza, brilló por encima de todo secreto y se convirtió en el estandarte de la libertad de los Herederos del Poder contra la opresión de las persecuciones de brujas, al igual que el ichthys, el pez cristiano, fue el símbolo de la esperanza de los primeros cristianos contra la persecución romana. Dicha Estrella consistía en un pentagrama con una punta de estrella por cada Linaje miembro. Cada una de las puntas representaba uno de los cinco atributos que debían poseer los miembros de la Alianza, que a su vez estaban encarnados por un miembro de las Cinco Familias:

Philip Danvers, La nobleza. Philip Danvers siempre había sido el líder tácito de la Alianza, pese a ciertos celos por parte de Garwin y la oposición puntual de Putnam... el primero, porque estaba convencido de ser él el que merecían presidir la Alianza; el segundo, porque no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las reglas que Danvers hacía acatar. Pero, como Danvers tenía la completa adhesión de Parry y Simms, solía ganar en todas las votaciones. Todos los miembros de la Familia Danvers poseían cierta naturaleza innata que obligaba a cada Heredero Danvers a erigirse en figura paterna y protectora de sus compañeros de cada generación, y Philip arbitraba los asuntos de la Alianza con una prudencia y justicia proverbiales. Siguió teniendo descendencia hasta llegar a Lilian Evelyn Danvers, su nombre adoptivo Lilian Jane Evans. Madre de Hadrian Caleb Danvers, puesto que aunque los Potter fueran una familia Sangre Pura, los Danvers tenian más poder.

Daniel Garwin, La inteligencia. Daniel Garwin, perspicaz y calculador, era el rival más directo de Danvers en lo relativo al mando sobre la Alianza, aspecto en el cual se consideraba legítimamente más preparado que éste. Su sabiduría y pragmatismo estaban fuera de toda duda, pero las demás Familias de la Alianza estaban de acuerdo en que Philip Danvers era más juicioso y equilibrado que Garwin, que venía de una familia cuyos miembros, pese a su inteligencia, eran conocidos asimismo por su impulsividad y una forma un tanto radical de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, pese a esa suspicacia soterrada, Daniel Garwin, haciendo gala de sensatez, comprendía que aunque no le agradara ese arreglo, debía ceder y respetarlo si quería perpetuar la paz de la Alianza. Por eso, salvo algún enfrentamiento verbal contra Danvers, nunca se rebeló contra él y permaneció tan fiel al Pacto como el resto. Siguió teniendo descendencia hasta llegar a Narcissa Meredith Garwin, quién a la edad de 2 años fue encontrada por Cygnus y Druella Black, guardando el secreto de su nombre convirtiendola en Narcissa Black. Madre de Draco "Drake" Reid Garwin. Conocido por todo el mundo como Draco Malfoy.

Benjamin Parry – La fortaleza. Parry era el opuesto de Daniel Garwin, gente de pocas palabras e ideas, pero de muchos hechos. Su constante y duro trabajo había sacado adelante unas tierras que en principio no eran demasiado buenas, y había acabado enriqueciéndose como el resto. Tal vez fuera un poco impulsivo también, pero era fiel a muerte a Philip Danvers, no importaba la circunstancia. Siguió teniendo descendencia hasta llegar a Alice Beatrice Parry, quién se caso con Frack Longbottom. Frack descubrió el secreto de Alice y estuvo dispuesto a guardar el secreto. Alice dio a luz a Neville Pogue Parry. Conocido por todo el mundo por culpa de su abuela como Neville Longbottom.

Ellie Simms, La lealtad. Simms, pacífica y en absoluto ambiciosa, siempre había actuado como conciliadora cada vez que había distensiones entre algunos de los otros Herederos. Su devoción a la Alianza era notoria... se habría dejado matar para proteger su secreto y a quienes ella consideraba sus hermanos. Pero antes de morir tuvo descendencia hasta llegar a Rosalind Simms quién se caso con Anthony Zafini, con quién dio a luz a Blaise Simms Zafini. Anthony pillo a Blaise usando su poder cuando tuvo 7 años. Anthony con miedo, pensó que su hijo había sido poseido por algo maligno intentó matar a su hijo y Rosalind tuvo que matar a su marido. No es como si matarlo doliera, Rosalind no queria a otra persona que no fuera su hijo. Y al querer darle lo mejor fue llamada por los demás como ''La Viuda Negra''.

Y John Putnam, La libertad. Si Danvers era el alma de la Alianza, Garwin el cerebro, Parry la fuerza y Simms el corazón, John Putnam era el instinto rebelde y cambiante que suele llevar a las personas a la gloria... o a su destrucción. Él era el que hacía las propuestas más novedosas, el que más arriesgaba en su hacienda, y el que más a menudo ponía en tela de juicio las decisiones, a veces demasiado conservadoras, que tomaba la Alianza presidida por Danvers para mantener el secreto del Poder. Putnam era el menos preocupado de todos por los dobles efectos de la Condenación... Solía utilizar sus poderes más a menudo que el resto, y era ciertamente menos discreto en mantener el secreto. Eso le llevo a ser acusado de brujeria por la familia Goodwin Pope, y él como venganza se le apareció por la noche a la hija menor del patriarca de la familia, Agnes Goodwin Pope como un incubo. Las otras 4 familias cuando John Putnam fue asesinado por los cazadores de brujas escondieron en bebé, Hagen Goodwin Pope hasta que después de unas centenas estaba Agnes II Goodwin Pope, quién se caso con Cantankerus Nott, padres de Theodore Chase Nott.

Sin embargo, aun con sus diferencias, con sus frecuentes tiras y aflojas y diversidad de opiniones entre ellos, las Cinco Familias se las arreglaron para permanecer unidas ante la adversidad externa en una prudente armonía. Su supervivencia dependía de ello. Durante generaciones a espaldas de los magos había permanecida la Alianza, también conocido su leyenda como "La Alianza del Mal" o "El Pacto Infernal".

Durante un tiempo, eso fue suficiente. La prosperidad de los fundadores de Ipswich y Herederos del Poder continuó, aunque atenuada. Seguían trabajando y haciendo las mismas cosas, sólo que con más discreción. Era difícil, después de haberse acostumbrado a deslumbrar al resto de colonias con la abundancia y la riqueza que obtenían del uso provechoso de sus poderes, y también a la libertad de poder usar el Poder y que lo tomaran por un milagro en vez de por acto demoníaco, pero todas las Familias se adaptaron como pudieron, y el Pacto se mantuvo durante años.

Los 5 descendientes de las Cinco Familias se han vuelto a juntar. Y La Alianza es más fuerte que nunca.

 **N/A:  
**

 **Advertencias:  
**

En este fanfic encontrarás contenido homosexual, bromas de mal gusto, lenguaje vulgar, escenas sangrientas, referencias a abusos físicos y psíquicos.

 **Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter y todos los personajes que puedan reconocer no son de mi pertenencia, sino de J. K. Rowling. Sino el Tomarry estaría como pareja principal y Harry Potter habría ido a Slytherin. Tampoco soy dueña de la trama y los poderes de la peli The covenant, ese merito es para el directo Renny Harlin y guionista JS Cardone.


End file.
